Hell Girl
by Masked Belladonna
Summary: Snow has to stay at her aunt's because of a diving accident in Hawaii a month ago. Now starting Sweet Amoris high school there are new twists and turns awaiting for her. Maybe a new love interest too. Rated T because of teens.


**Hell Girl**

**Chapter 1 A new**

**High School!**

I glare at the digital neon red numbers signalling me to get up. That and my aunt Abigail's dreadful singing.

No she is not staying with me, my twin and my parents. My parents are in Rio De Janeiro at a concert singing on world tour and my sister is at my other aunt I am staying at my aunties because of a diving accident in Hawaii.

"Looks like I am getting up" I say to myself while getting out of bed and running a shower.

Once I got out of the shower I blow dried my snow white hair, put it into a side pony tale and started to apply some eye shadow, eye liner and lip gloss then made my way to my closet to pick out an outfit for the day.

I settled on a pair of dark blue waist shorts, a white tank top with a rainbow kiss pattern, My white converses with rainbow laces and to finish it of I tied a rainbow ribbon to my side pony tale then I headed down to the dining room for breakfast.

As I walk in I see blueberry pancakes set out with a glass of orange juice. I sat down and started to eat when my aunt came in humming. Once she saw me she smiled.

"Good morning pet how are you" She says in her normal cheery voice. I smile.

"Apart from the new school, photo shoot after school, the new chapter I need up and my new job at the cosplay café you run I am fine" I say in a bored tone as aunt Abigail rolls her eyes and takes the plates.

"Come on you need to get to school! You don't want to be late on your first day do you?" She says with a smirk to get revenge on what I had said before. I got up and picked up my purple backpack that had black music notes all over it then made my way out the door.

"Be a good girl at school for my sakes will ya love?" Aunt Abigail yelled before I got out the door.

"I'll try my best!" I yelled back before closing the door.

I walked down the street crossing roads, looking at shops then I walked through the park as a short cut. Soon I got to the school and I took a long look at it.

'Here I go' I thought in my head.

As I stepped into the school, I saw a old women in a pink outfit coming up to me smiling.

" You must be Snow Bright it is nice to meet you" She says cheerful. I smile back.

"Yes that is me" I say as her smile gets bigger at my manners.

"Well you will need to fined Nathanial to see is your registration is complete. He will probably be in the student counsel room" She says

"Ok thank you for your help" I said as I smile and head for the student counsel room.

Once I found it I headed in and found a hot blonde boy there looking though some files. He was wearing a white dress shirt with pens in the pocket, light brown jeans and a lose blue tie. I knocked on the door to get his attention. once he looked up I saw his golden eyes which made him look more cute. I smile.

"Hello I am looking for Nathanial do you know where I could find him?" I asked the boy. He gave me a slight chuckle.

"Hi I'm Nathanial what can I do for you" he says.

"The headmistress said to come here to see if my registration is complete" I reply. His mouth formed an O sign.

"Oh so your the new student wait right there I will go and see" He says and started to look for some paper's. He found them at last and looked at the before looking at me.

"Well miss Bright you need your photo for your student ID and need to pay 25$ for the fee ok" He says before smiling.

"Ok were can I get a photo for my student ID from?" I ask his as he looks as if he is thinking before snapping his fingers.

"You can get it at the dollar shop!" He says. I thank Nathanial and head off to the dollar shop.

As I walked along the court I saw a bit of red out of my corner or my eyes. I turn to see a red headed boy standing with his back to the wall. He was wearing a red winged skull t shirt, a black jacket, black jeans, a silver chain and red vans. Bad boy all over. Once he saw me he just glared.

"Er hi" I say to him.

"Move it bubble brain" He growls. I roll my eyes.

"Are you always this nice?" I ask him sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Especially to new students, I'm Castiel" He says while smirking.

"I'm Snow, I'll be back later. I just got here and there already pestering me with paperwork" I says with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Good luck with that idiot president" He says as his smirk gets bigger.

"Have a problem with him" I asked him.

"Yeah I've never seen someone so uptight before" He reply's. I pause to think.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one"

"You'd better run to it little moon wolf and get it done or they will never leave you alone" He says and with that I left with on e thought. Moon wolf?

* * *

As I reached the dollar shop I took a look at it before going in. I look around to see a man behind the counter with a Hawaiian shirt on. I whimper as bad memory's came flooding back to me. Breathing in and out I walk up to the man and asked him where I could get my photo taken.

"There is a photo booth over there if you want your photo taken" says to me.

I walked over to the photo booth and got my photo before walking up to the man to pay.

"That will be 10$ please" The man says. '_So much for a dollar shop' _I think before setting of for the school.

* * *

On my way back I saw Castiel in the same spot but this time when he saw me he smirked. I roll my eyes at him making my way into the school to go see Nathaniel. Once I am outside the student counsel room I knocked on the door twice before heading in.

"Here you are! My enrolment money and my photo" I say as Nathaniel jumps up at the sound of my voice before smiling.

"You sure know how to make coming into a room exciting don't you" He says getting up to take the money and photo of me. I smirk.

"Snow is the name, making something happen were I walk is the game" I say grinning now. He smiles at my sentence.

"Well all you need to do is give these to the head and I will see you in math" I cock my eyebrows.

"Your in my math class" I say as he gives me my classes sheet and my paperwork.

"Yep see you there" And with that he was out of the door.

I walked out of the door to find the head. It wasn't to hard since she was yelling at some dude about being late for no reason. I walked up to her up o her once she was done talking to the boy. I tapped her shoulder while she turned around before smiling.

"Have you finished your enrolment yet?" She asked me as I gave her the sheets.

"Yes I have. They are all there" I reply while she pointed to a door.

"That will be your homeroom so I think you better get going before you be to late" She says before leaving.

I walked through the door to fined everyone in the room looking at me. The teacher looked up from his work to look at me before smiling.

"Ah you must be the new student" He says I just nodded. "Well come up here and introduce yourself and tell us three things about you please" I walked in front of the class.

"Hi my name is Snow Bright. I write a story online called _The Un-dead Love,_ I like to all things to do with music and my parents are Lucy Bright and Mark Bright" I say as people gasp and whisper about how I wrote a amazing book on the internet and how my parents are famous.

"No way! You wrote _The Un-dead_ _Love_ and your parents and world famous singer Lucy Bright and inventor of Strawberry Mark Bright!" Someone in the class yelled. The teacher looked a little taken back too. I just nodded.

"Ha there is no way someone like you could be the daughter of famous people or an author of a book. But if you were the author of that book then I see why it is so rubbish" A blonde bitch (that looked like Nathanial) from the middle of the class room says laughing. Once that was said people looked taken back but not me.

"Well your no ray of sunshine are you" I say rolling my eyes and taking a seat. The class giggled at what I had said.

I sat down next to a girl with orange hair put back into a side braid. She was still in a giggling fit from what I had said before smiling at me.

"Hi I'm Iris" She says brightly. I smirk.

"Snow I must I say you are much more nicer then that blonde bitch!" I say setting us of giggling.

"I think everyone is nicer then Amber. Hey do you want to have lunch we me and some friends" Iris asked giggling as I nod.

The teacher calmed us all down before seeing if we were all in. Next he tolled to go to are next class. Mine was History but I had it with Iris so I was fine.

I was on my way walking down the hall to my next class before I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again. I turn around to fined Ken a boy from my old school stood there eating some chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey Snow it's good to see you again!" He says. I try my best to be polite to him. So I just smile.

"You to I have to go sorry Ken but I will see you around" I say before legging for it.

* * *

The day went by fast and before i knew it lunch was upon us. I walked into the cantien and saw Iris right away. She saw me and waved me to come over. I sat down at the table with four other girls.

"Snow this is Kim, Melody, Violet and Rosalya. Girls this is Snow the new girl." Iris says to the girls.

The first one was Kim. She has black hair that is in a pixie cut and lime green eyes that shine. She has a light brown skin colour that made her eyes shine more. Kim was wearing a light blue tank top that went just above her belly button, black short shorts, long blue silk gloves, odd long socks and black millatry boots.

Next one was Melody. She has long wavy light brown hair that goes to her mid back and light blue eyes. She had pale peach skin that was not to light or to dark. Melody was wearing a light blue top that was puffy at the end, a white skirt, blue flats and to blue grips in her hair.

The one next to Melody was Violet. She had short violet hair (probable where she got her name) with a few plate here and there and leaf green eyes. Light skin almost white had a cute look to her making her look like the shy type. She was wearing a stripy white top with a gray and purple jumper, black had purple skirt and black flats.

The last one was Rosalya. she has long white hair (not as white as mine but white) that almost touched the floor and bright yellow eyes that looked like the sun. She had a tan that made them yellow eyes look like they were going to pop out. She was wearing a old Victorian dress with a black waist coat, long white socks and black heals.

We all said hi before Kim said something.

"I heard what you did to Amber and I must say I am impressed" She says with a sly smirk. I smirk back.

"I'm not going to let some blonde bitch boss me about and get away with it" I say while putting my feet up on the table.

"Hey what have you got next?" Melody asks. I look at my timetable and then look at her again.

"PE that's what I got next" I say as Iris, Rosalya and Melody look happy.

"That is what we have next!" They all say. Just then the bell rang for the next lesson of the day.

* * *

**Well was that ok. Just so you know I will be doing one of these for everyone of the boys with a new candy for everyone of them. Sorry for not updating my story's. my brother is ill, some In my family just died and Christmas is on the way so please don't be to hard on me.**

**R&R **

**And get ... A ONLINE PUPPY!**


End file.
